


Up a Tree without Ingredients

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: Blue Dragon (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: Shu and Jiro get sent to hunt for ingredients for some medicine Kluke is making.Things don't go according to plan.
Kudos: 1





	Up a Tree without Ingredients

"I can get it down! Let me go!"  
"That's a beehive, Shu!"

That was enough for Kluke to look up from her mortar and pestle. She'd only asked them to get some plants, so why were they after a beehive…?

Shu was halfway up a tree. A beehive wobbled precariously above him, and he was reaching up to try and grab at it. Jiro, meanwhile, was trying to cling onto Shu's foot to stop him from going any higher into the tree. The bees were starting to get irritated with Shu being there, and Kluke wondered if he had forgotten about what bees did when they were angry. Surely he couldn't have, could he?

No. It was likely that Shu remembered they were looking for something sweet for the mixture and decided that honey could also work and that he would be fine getting stung. She quietly retrieved some soothing balm for stings from her satchel and stood up.

At that same moment, Shu accidentally lost his grip on the tree. With Jiro hanging onto his foot, he couldn't climb any higher, and he'd obviously attempted to power his way out of Jiro's grasp because he suddenly fell right on top of Jiro.

She could hear them bickering as she got closer.

"-did you hang onto me? I could have gotten the honey we needed!"  
"She told us exactly what to look for! You were the one who decided to try and get honey from a beehive instead!"  
"It would have been quicker-" Shu scrambled back to his feet and pulled Jiro back up with him. "Kluke, Kluke, honey would have worked, I was going to get honey and-"

"Honey wouldn't have worked." Shu blinked and sagged, and Kluke continued explaining. "It would have made it too sweet."

"Then where were the plants?"  
Kluke and Jiro pointed in the opposite direction of the tree in union.

"I'll go get them. How much do you need?"  
"Four leaves." Once again, Kluke and Jiro spoke in union, and Shu immediately took off in the direction they had pointed in. Jiro took off after him, calling for Shu to slow down, to watch out for the rock Kluke had just been sat on, their bickering faded as they got further away.

Kluke eyed the beehive in the tree above, waiting until the bees had calmed down before walking away, back to the rock. Stowing away the balm, she returned to her mortar and pestle.

The leaves weren't too far away. They wouldn't be long.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not come up with a title or a summary for this at all...
> 
> Playing around with the characters, I'm not wholly familiar with them, just from some bits and pieces I've seen so any advice for nailing down their characterisations would be appreciated, otherwise I hope people enjoyed it!


End file.
